


Шахматы

by Varda_Elentari



Series: #headshot (Miller/\Sarif) [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Pre-Game(s), Psychological Drama, Slice of Life, Оbscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Два человека притираются друг к другу. С большими проблемами





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон и действие "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided". Спойлеры к некоторым событиям у персонажей. Пропущенная сцена пост-канона "DE:HR". 
> 
> Пейринг:Джеймс Миллер/\Дэвид Шариф

Боль вцепилась в руку – намертво, намертво.  
Миллер успел перехватить себя, проснуться прежде чем ударить под дых или коленом в пах, пользуясь внезапностью.  
Нил был мягким, был нежным, обычным гражданским.  
От этого же – попасть в ловушку, оказаться в капкане.  
Черные пальцы, золотые молнии костяшек – сжали предплечье намертво, намертво.  
Ломающий кости в своей хватке кулак.

Джим медленно и долго выдохнул, ощущая судорогу от едва не сработавшего рефлекса. Потянулся второй рукой – несильно, но звонко хлопнул Шарифа по щеке.  
– Дэвид. 

Тот очнулся мгновенно. Открыл глаза, отпустил. Сел – после такого всегда садился, не переворачивался на другой бок, – уткнулся лбом в колени через одеяло, сцепил пальцы на затылке в замок.

У тебя усилитель рефлексов? – спросил после первого раза его Миллер.  
Шариф помедлил и кивнул.  
Что ещё у тебя есть?  
Шариф улыбнулся – как во время ток-шоу или на приёме:  
– Это личная информация.

Когда-нибудь вместо предплечья ты нащупаешь мою шею, – хотелось сказать Миллеру после каждого случая.  
Однажды я размозжу тебе лицо прежде, чем успею опередить самого себя.  
Я не хочу рисковать жизнью во сне.  
Ни твоей, ни своей, Дэвид.

– Снова кошмар?  
– Вроде того, – неохотно отозвался Шариф.  
«Не ври мне, – попросил в самом начале Джим. – Мне нужно твоё доверие».  
Шариф согласился. В своей манере.  
Сейчас – лёг, накрылся одеялом, отвернулся. Повёл головой по подушке, устраивая поудобнее.  
Джим массировал помятые мышцы. Когда сгибал и разгибал локоть – рука отзывалась выстрелом боли.  
Ответ на вопрос был не произнесён, но очевиден.  
Значит, снова.  
Миллер не стал комментировать.  
Обнял Шарифа со спины – ощущая, как чуть дрогнули плечи.

 

Шариф никогда не интересовался, чем занимается Миллер, какие отдает приказы ОГ29 и как контролирует свое подразделение.  
Миллер никогда не спрашивал, чем занимается Шариф.  
Разные графики, разные жизни, у каждого своя занятость и наполненность рабочими проблемами.  
– Я ценю, – сказал однажды, ведя по поджарому, почти впалому животу, – что ты приезжаешь ко мне и всегда подстраиваешь своё расписание под моё.  
– Я безработный миллионер, – Шариф закинул руки за голову, рассматривая потолок. – Так что могу позволить себе быть твоей приходяще-уходящей женой.  
Он дистанцировался от любого намёка на «мы вместе», «у нас отношения» и «ты мне дорог» с юмором, сарказмом, ленцой; можно сказать, что профессионально.  
Прилетал во время «окон», оставался, ласкался и выжимал до последнего их совместное пребывание. В постели отдавался полностью – под нежность, под грубость, и сам – вжимал Миллера в подушку без обиняков, только и хрустели под железными пальцами рёбра, а потом целовал в шею, обнимал, тёрся виском о висок, гладил по предплечью и боку, ведя до самых бёдер – с видимым удовольствием, словно каждый раз запоминая это движение аугментацией.  
А потом, засыпая, в какой-то миг – сжимал так, что едва не дробило суставы. 

Такое происходило нечасто – но лучше, если бы не случалось совсем.  
И, как подозревал Миллер, сойдись они насовсем вместе, окажись в одной постели не на два-три дня, а на хотя бы на две недели – судорога кошмара оказалась бы чаще.

Что с тобой не так?  
Расскажи о своих снах.  
Перестань ломать мне кости.

В первый раз Джим ничего не понял, вскинулся как от настоящей опасности, дёрнулся – пойманный в капкан, едва не вывихнув руку. И только тогда понял, что его никто не собирается убить, пользуясь расслабленностью и беспомощностью.  
Попробовал разбудить Дэвида – позвал по имени, потрогал, потом потряс за плечо. Свистнул, щёлкнул, ощущая, как парализует онемением руку выше локтя. Пальцы не хотели уже гнуться под крепкой аугментированной хваткой.

Тот приступ не оказался единичным.  
Мог не случиться ни разу за всё время свидания.  
Мог же – ночь за ночью, до самого отъезда.

От хлопка-пощёчины – Шариф просыпался.  
Как от выстрела в забрало.  
От налившегося багрового синяка болело от плеча до запястья.

– Расскажи мне о своём кошмаре, – попросил Джим за завтраком.  
– Не хочу.  
Шариф смотрел в сторону.  
Он соблюдал условие: «не ври мне». Не лгал. Просто либо молчал, либо уходил от ответа, либо недоговаривал.  
Или заявлял прямо – нет, и всё. Как сейчас.  
– Это была плохая ночь.  
Шариф угрюмо потыкал в джем булочкой:  
– Извини, Джим.  
Упёрся – намертво, намертво. Замкнулся, не подпуская.  
«Я просто хочу знать».  
«Хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял».  
«Чтобы не было одного на двоих кошмара».  
– Дэйв…  
«Или ты меня, или я тебя, ты хоть это понимаешь?»  
– Тебя штаб ждёт, директор Миллер.  
Намертво.  
Намертво.

 

– Жесть, – запыхавшись, откинулся на спину Дэвид.  
Потянулся с удовольствием, со стоном перевернулся на живот:  
– Бля.  
Джим упал рядом, глядя, как Шариф подволакивает под себя подушку.  
– Твою мать.  
– Осталось только закурить и сказать «Пошёл нахуй», – Миллер улыбнулся, блаженно ощущая, как приятно ноет разгорячённое тело.  
– Лет двадцать назад я бы так и сделал, – усмехнулся Шариф. – Сейчас на это сил нет.  
– Закончился словарный запас? – пошутил Джим. Шариф матерился как сапожник – от злости или от удовольствия. В такие моменты всё его красноречие исчезало.  
Дэвид отмахнулся с ленцой:  
– Или кофе сейчас или спать, – сказал сонно. – Завтра самолёт.  
Джим кивнул, обнял крепче, уткнулся лбом в затылок.  
Проснулся от боли. Не дрогнув, открыл глаза – уже привычно зная, из-за чего она.  
Пальцы Шарифа намертво сжали предплечье.

 

***

Воздух в комнате казался вязким и тяжёлым. Джим лежал рядом на животе. Голый и красивый. Шариф не стал его тревожить. Спустил ноги с кровати.  
Душно и сонно.  
Душно и муторно.  
Лёгкие горели, Дэвид налил себе воды в чашку, открыл входную дверь и вышел на лестничный пролёт.  
На улице моросил дождь, и влажный воздух с открытого дворика внизу сразу обдал прохладой. Стало легче – и дышать, и думать.  
Он так и стоял, прислонившись к перилам, пока не замёрзли ноги и по телу не побежали мурашки.  
Темнеющие, наглухо закрытые окна справа и слева, едва угадываемый блеск воды во внутреннем патио, полное безветрие, предрассветный час.  
Дэвид вернулся в комнату.

– Где ты ходишь? – спросил, проснувшись, Джим в темноте.  
Дэвид не ответил и лег на него всем телом, весь в мурашках.  
– Такой холодный… Ты откуда?  
Всё это время оба – тихо, шёпотом, как будто боясь кого-то разбудить.  
– Я на площадке стоял. Там прохладно сейчас.  
– Голый?  
– Да.  
И тут Джим взял за лицо, заставил посмотреть на него и рявкнул, как громом, на все комнату:  
– Ты охренел?!  
Шариф терпеливо переждал этот взрыв, когда Миллер отпустил из захвата – поцеловал в бровь:  
– Ты слишком беспокоишься.  
– Не за соседей, – буркнул Джим, поглаживая его старый шрам на щеке. Дэвид усмехнулся.  
– Спи, Джим. До утра ещё два часа.  
– Мне не нравится, как ты игнорируешь проблемы, – пробормотал Миллер, почти клюнув носом в нос.  
– Спи, – настойчиво повторил Шариф.  
Молчаливый тяжёлый вздох под ним качнул, как тяжёлая зыбь – батискаф. Джим положил руки на спину, обнял – согревая теплом, собой, широкими горячими ладонями.  
Дэвид улыбнулся ледяной тьме внутри себя. Сегодня она не вернётся. 

 

Утром – взял его пальцы в свои, сплетая, поцеловал в сгиб ладони. Короткое: «До встречи» – и сел в такси до аэропорта.  
До следующего окна, до следующего звонка, до следующего прилёта.

«Меня устраивает, тебя устраивает – не требуй больше».  
«Гостевой брак – или гостевой друг, называй, как хочешь».  
На остальное – молчание. Намертво.

 

***

С каждым годом сужался круг людей, мнение которых для Дэвида имело значение. Кто интересен, к кому прислушивался, чьи жизни ему были важны – эти люди исчезли из жизни. Одних похоронил, других отпустил, третьи...  
После Панхеи на стену лез от вопросов – и понимал, на них ответят только мёртвые.  
Хью Дэрроу, Адам Дженсен, Афина.  
Больно.  
Всё время больно.  
И мучительно – от непонимания, страха, усталости.  
Некому сказать – и некого услышать.  
Сходи с ума – молча, адаптируйся к новому миру – быстро, отдавай на растерзание – тихо, сцепив зубы – терпи.  
Приучаясь – жить в ледяном кошмаре снов, огненном шторме событий, без эмоций, без слабости, без виски в стакане, улыбаясь и отсекая мгновенно всё лишнее, то, что способно уязвить, сделать мягким, беззащитным, пробить панцирь.

…Он шел по этажам «Шариф Индастриз» – разграбленным, дотла сожжённым – до самого последнего, где был когда-то его кабинет.  
Смотрел на закопченные, чёрные от пожара стены, разорённые офисы – и улыбался. Представитель «Тай-Юн Медикал» рядом даже не сбивал цену – знал не хуже Шарифа: теперь это ничего не стоит, только коробка здания.  
Удивительно, в кабинете Дженсена уцелели его дипломы над полкой.  
В лабораториях разбили всё оборудование.  
За столом Маргулис – треснутый монитор и пустые пивные банки в выдвинутых ящиках.  
В его собственном кабинете – развели костёр посередине и кидали в него все трофеи. 

В кафетерии – выдрали и бережно унесли микроволновку, себе домой, явно. Так же выдрали и утащили все автоматы с чипсами и быстрыми, для разогрева, ланчами. Даже стёкол не разбили, что удивительно, что было бы, безусловно, удобнее – выгрести подчистую жратву и бросить в мешок.  
Шариф смотрел, улыбался – выучено, без эмоций: да, я вас слушаю, да, ценность акций теперь равна нулю, кто ещё позарится на это, кроме благодетельного «Тай-Юн», какая жалость, что мадам Чжао исчезла во время Инцидента, мои соболезнования.  
Спокойное, привычное забрало лицемерия.  
Невыносимо болела рука – новая, не правая, левая. От запястья до самого плеча – фантомом под металлом протеза.  
Шариф стискивал зубы и улыбался.

_«Ты мне нравишься».  
«Ты мне тоже, директор»._

Просто быть вместе – и чтобы было просто. Ничего личного и близкого. Хотеть физически. Хотеть – держать его, обнимать, вдыхать его запах с плеч и отдаваться. Достаточно.  
Где здесь педаль тормоза? Потому что уже лезет в голову всякая хуйня. Ощущение возникшей между связи, тонких красных ниточек, позволяющих чувствовать человека даже на расстоянии.  
Это всё какие-то адреналиновые эмоции.  
Не привыкай.  
Знать, какая у Джима кожа. И глаза. И волосы.  
Помнить, как он пахнет. Какой он на вкус.  
Эти ощущения… и отталкивают, и, вместе с тем – рассудок срывают.  
Не привыкай.  
Только одного вида близость; и тормоз в пол.  
И не хватает – разговаривать. Выпить кофе. Погулять по городу или посмотреть вместе фильм на диване. Порезаться в приставку, послушать, как едва не навернулся во время одного из крутых подъёмов со скалы, альпинист чёртов.  
Надеяться, что сегодня придёт с работы раньше и они проведут вместе больше времени, чем с двух до шести ночи. 

– Это хорошо, да? – улыбнулся Джим однажды, помолчал и продолжил, – может составишь мне компанию за ужином?  
Ужин растянулся часа на три. Тихих разговоров, негромкого смеха, улыбок, историй, рассказанных под вино и горячий кофе. Признание: «Я не умею кататься на велосипеде», – и изумление: «Да ладно тебе, Дэвид?».  
Махнуть рукой: в детстве велика не было, а взрослым… учиться уже стало некогда.  
И получить твёрдую убеждённость в ответ: тебе надо попробовать.  
– Разве что только ночью, – отшутиться. – Я же пропахаю все бордюры.  
И серьёзность, которой не ожидаешь:  
– Я буду держать. 

В сексе  
раскрываешь,  
освобождаешься,  
насыщаешься,  
опустошаешся,  
заряжаешься,  
отыгрываешь.

В разговорах  
раскрываешься,  
отпускаешь,  
подпускаешь,  
наполняешь пространство между,  
не играешь.

Дэвиду нравится трогать Миллера. Дышать его запахами. Быть рядом с ним и испытывать удовольствие от того, что тому хорошо рядом с Дэвидом. Не только в постели.

Не привыкай.  
Он и не привыкал.

 

***

Намертво, намертво.  
Хлопок, стон: руку ломаешь.  
«Извини».  
Отпустить – размыкая судорогу пальцев с усилием. Сесть, успокаивая дыхание и сознание, сомкнуть пальцы в замок, замкнуть себя в маленькое пространство.  
Всё хорошо, всё безопасно, приснилось тёмное, ледяное, застарелый кошмар.  
Вопроса в спину – удара ножом – не следует.  
И за это Шариф Джиму – благодарен.  
Живому нечего делать там, где все мертвы.  
И всё – смёрзлось намертво.

 

***

Ключи от квартиры.  
Совместный ужин.  
– Ты сам готовишь.  
Миллер удивился замечанию: он привык, это нормально. Два человека вместе, заботятся друг о друге, провести время вместе, приготовить, выпить по бокалу вина.  
Поговорить друг о друге, о прошедшем дне, обо всём, что случилось, пока были порознь.  
– Проще заказать в ресторане, – заметил Шариф.  
Джим так и делал – когда возвращался заполночь с работы. Поздние отчёты агентов, ожидание завершения операции в другой части Европы, чтобы получить короткую сводку: «всё чисто, директор».  
На самом деле – сколько грязи, сколько раненных, кого хоронить, перевозя гробом, или – с облегчением выслушать, что действительно чисто, группа возвращается в полном составе.  
Правда, после двенадцати рестораны не работали, и Джим заказывал себе пиццу из круглосуточной службы.

– Ты сам в операциях участвуешь? – спросил Шариф.  
Миллер с сожалением покачал головой. И увидел, как на смуглом лице проступает явное облегчение.

Дэвид доел до последней крошки: с удовольствием отметил:  
– Вкусно.  
Облизал пальцы в подливе, потянулся за хлебом – собрать по тарелке:  
– Давно не ел домашней еды.  
– Так приготовь.  
– Разве что яичницу.  
– Не умеешь?  
Высокомерный взгляд:  
– Я тебя за пояс заткну, директор.  
Миллер пожал плечами:  
– Пока я вижу только свой результат. И он стопроцентный.  
Шариф на пари покупался мгновенно, не раздумывая.  
– Следующий ужин за мной.  
Руки над пустыми тарелками в пожатии:  
– Замётано. Раунд босс против босса.  
Усмешка – самоуверенная, снисходительная:  
– Ну держись, Джим. 

Чёрные отвоёвывают клетку.  
Всё ближе к белым.

Сначала секс – потом жизнь.  
Сначала короткие выдохи от движений бёдрами – потом совместный сон.  
Его любовник тяжёлый, жёсткий, резкий – выгоревший после Инцидента.  
Его привязанность такая же – тяжёлая, резкая, ни шагу в сторону, не трогай моё – я не буду твоё.  
Миллер видит человека с увечьем.  
Миллер хочет большего при встречах.  
Секс хорош. Но. 

«В чём твоя проблема?»  
«Не трогай».  
«Ты чуть руку мне не сломал».  
«Извини».

И Шариф уходит вниз, негромко ступая босыми ступнями по лестнице. Миллер слышит, как открыл холодильник, взял воды – зашипела, открываясь, на бутылке пробка.  
Потом тишина – долгая, ни телевизора, ни шагов по комнате, ни звона посуды.  
Казалось, Шариф так и сидит на табурете, неподвижно в темноте, сливаясь с тишиной комнаты.  
Кажется, что ждёт, когда пройдёт время и Джим устанет прислушиваться и заснёт.  
Потом шаги обратно – ступень за ступенью. На втором этаже замирают – чтобы разделить тишину и дыхание.  
Джим молчит, как в засаде.  
Кровать ощутимо продавливает от тяжести, одеяло же почти не вздрагивает. Шариф на краю – напряжённый, прислушиваясь.  
Джим делает вид, что спит как вомбат в норке.  
Через какое-то время Дэвид расслабляется – и ладонь крепко и сонно поперёк груди, обхватывая бок прохладным касанием.  
К счастью – не намертво.

 

Удивительно, но Шариф отвечал на многое. Спрашивал, на какой Джиму интересно фильм, брал билеты – и выслушивал с интересом во время боевика, где проёбы в поставленной боёвке и как задрали бесконечные патроны.  
Похмыкал смешливо, когда увидел, что Джиму нравятся жилетки – и утащил к портному, шить пару на заказ. И страшно гордился, когда одну из них, тёмно-зелёную, Миллер надевал на работу под пиджак.  
Они играли в шахматы на виртуальном экране – Миллер у себя в офисе делал ход и ждал, когда белые сделают ответный. Белые иногда медлили по три-четыре часа: либо спит, либо в самолёте, либо на встрече, определял для себя Миллер, а потом сдвигали фигурку на клетке.  
Партии разражались жаркие. Параллельно со сводками на большом экране: Талос Рукер, «КПА», Сингх на связи, внедрился удачно. В Лондоне появился след, есть зацепка. Агент Макриди ломится в кабинет насчёт агента Дженсена.

Чёрные отвечают белым.  
Делают ход слоном.

Джим коснулся узкой полоски. Дюйм за дюймом, трогая губами тонкий белый шрам вдоль позвоночника, особенно яркий на тёмной коже.  
– Это след модификации?  
– Нет.  
Шариф утомлённо нежился под лаской, мышцы казались расслабленными змеями, чуть проступающими под лопатками.  
– А что тогда? – Миллер не переставал целовать, спускаясь всё ниже. Он любил этот шрам – как Дэвид обожал его – и тот, что вдоль бока от ножа, и на груди от пули навылет, и даже смешной и безобидный от аппендицита.  
– Разодрало спину, когда вытаскивали из-под завалов, – неохотно пояснил Шариф. – Бетона было много. И арматуры.  
Смешок – легкомысленный, ироничный:  
– К счастью я тогда был без сознания, не чувствовал, как меня распарывает.

«Что в этом смешного?» – хотел сказать Джим, физически чувствуя, как напрягается под ним позвоночник, готовый вздыбиться частоколом, ощетиниться иглами дикобраза, длиной в человеческую ладонь…  
Не стал.

Он сам не любил, когда над его ранением причитали. И когда шрам вызывал ужас: «Ты мог погибнуть, Джим!»  
Да, блядь, он в курсе. Но ведь обошлось, какого хера страдать, как могло бы быть иначе?

Этот гражданский – разделял его отношение.

...Миллер держал за шею, сжимал плечи. Целовал его горячую спину и мочки ушей. Запускал пальцы в волосы и гладил. Двигался навстречу, вжимаясь до истомы и ломоты в бёдрах. Чувствовал его дрожь. Как отзывается. Секс был очень долгим, медленным, и как никогда чувственным. С перерывами на глоток вина и тихий разговор ни о чём.

 

***

На ужин приехал, опоздав на час. Столик был всё так же забронирован, никто за ним не сидел.  
Джим позвонил на мобильный, думал, может человек уже не дождался и уехал. С Дэвида сталось бы.  
Гудок, ещё гудок. Не берёт. Потом голосовая почта. Джим не стал наговаривать, положил трубку, хмурясь.  
Дэвид перезвонил через минуту:  
– Рожу брил. Подъезжаю, – сообщил сходу и сбросил.  
Атас, подумал Джим. Не успев сказать ни слова.  
– Почему мы не у меня дома? – спросил, когда Шариф упал на стул напротив и немедленно начал командовать, что взять в меню.  
Меньше всего Дэвид производил впечатление человека, который готов ходить на свидания. Не прежде, чем случится постель, а после.  
Всё воспринимал настороже, относился спокойно только к кино – очень любил смотреть на большом экране и потом размахивать руками, на выходе, жестикулируя живо, как подросток.  
– Хотел показать тебе настоящий Мишлен.  
– Это не отменяет пари, – напомнил Миллер, помня о дивной хитрожопости Шарифа.  
– Конечно нет, – Дэвид усмехнулся. – Но нужен показательный забег перед соревнованиями.  
Поднял глаза:  
– Или ты против?

Миллер покачал головой. Чёрные забирают ещё шаг, продвигаясь на следующие две клетки. 

Ему нравится смотреть на Дэвида, слушать его, отмечать движения – как много они говорят о человеке.  
Считывать, находиться в близости – не только в физической.  
Видеть этот азарт, желание перещеголять – и чуть приоткрывшийся бункер. Циничные рассуждения – не принимай близко к сердцу, Джим. Как и зачастую тишину за завтраком – для Джима, привыкшего к вечному гомону мелких и Нила, такое казалось неуютным. Но на попытки обсудить животрепещущие проблемы, например «Акт о человечности», – встречал короткое: я не хочу об этом говорить.  
На пробу: «А Кассан молодец, вернулась в новости после того, как…» – жёсткое: «Давай сменим тему».  
О происходящем ты говорить не хочешь, о себе – не умеешь, что в итоге? Завтрак в тишине, с короткими «подай – спасибо».  
Нейтральные темы оказывались минами, те же, что можно: театр или поп-скандал – невыносимо скучными, оба этим не интересовались.

Про работу Шариф не спрашивал. Про Дженсена – тоже. Пару раз попробовал – Миллер отсёк: это рабочие проблемы, тебя не касаются.  
Шариф кивнул – действительно понял. И больше не пытался.  
«Я всё ещё о нём волнуюсь», – сказал честно в постели.  
«Почему?»  
«Он остался жив».

Прозвучало так, словно из длинного списка личного кладбища вычеркнули одно имя.  
Миллеру было это знакомо. Он тоже такое понимал.  
«Ты курить не хочешь?» – спросил, приподнявшись на локтях.  
Шариф удивился. Замялся.  
«Очень».  
«Почему не куришь?»  
Дэвид отвёл взгляд:  
«Ну, ты же не».

Джим сполз с кровати, подошёл к тайнику в полу:  
– Ты этого не видел, – предупредил.  
Шариф закрылся подушкой, душа усмешку:  
– Могила!  
…пачку раскрывал торопливо, затягивался жадно, выдыхал медленно, с удовольствием.  
– Ты когда бросил?  
– Давно, – поморщился Джим. – Лет пять, может больше.  
– А зачем держишь?  
– На всякий пожарный.  
– Я так пепельницы в кабинете держал, – сказал Шариф. – Стояло штуки три-четыре, на всякий случай, вдруг приспичит. Их вид меня успокаивал.  
– Вроде того, что раз тут, значит, могу начать в любой момент?  
– Именно. И это и сдерживало.  
– Ты временами ничем не лучше моего Итана. А ему пять лет. Такой же балбес.  
– Я прямо оскорблён, – от глаз Шарифа тянулись смешливые ироничные морщинки улыбки. – Ты и сам, Джим…  
– Что?  
– Стремишься свить семейное гнездо. Ну знаешь, твоя забота…  
– Что? – Миллер сел, внимательно разглядывая знакомое до последнего шрама и движения мускулов лицо.  
– Я не всегда тебя понимаю, – признался Дэвид. – Я бы из-за развода… в общем, серьёзно, это не лучший момент в жизни. Тебе жрут мозги, ты тоже их жрёшь любимому человеку. В общем, анархия и полный развал. После такого я бы на пушечный выстрел не приближался ни к кому с намерением отношений. Ты должен трахаться направо и налево и шугаться любой привязанности, чтобы не наступить на те же грабли. Наслаждаться жизнью и свободой. А ты… ты очень семейный парень, Джим. Мы с тобой спим, а ты хочешь, чтобы вместе – жили.  
– Ну, блядь.  
Джиму показалось, что ему как мокрой тряпкой наотмашь по лицу вмазали.  
– Тебе нужна стабильность, – спокойно продолжил Шариф, закуривая вторую сигарету из пачки. – Мой дом – мой тыл, на работе грязь – дома чисто. Уют, покой, любимые люди. Есть твоя служба – и то, что за ней, то, что позволяет тебе держаться. Быть тем, кто ты есть, а не сойти с катушек и искать компромисс между собой-убийцей и собой-настоящим. Одному выносить такую жизнь очень тяжело. Или черствеешь, или…  
Дэвид махнул рукой.  
– Как ты? – напрямик осведомился взбешённый Джим. Он сам о таком не думал.  
Шариф не вздрогнул – смотрел так же ясно и бесстрастно:  
– А что ты хочешь услышать?  
Тяжёлая, ледяная тишина затопила комнату.  
– Ничего, – уронил Джим, как будто откололся от айсберга кусок в воду. – Минета и оргазма достаточно, Дэвид.  
Взгляд Шарифа был не менее холоден:  
– Рад, что ты просёк это, директор.

Белые ударили по чёрным.  
Ход конём – в шах. 

Намертво.  
Намертво.  
Джим зашипел от боли, дёрнулся – пойманный в капкан.  
Теперь в ловушку попало запястье – сдавленно до хруста, словно от этого зависела жизнь утопающего.  
Хлопок-пощёчина:  
– Дэвид.  
Тяжёлое, хриплое дыхание – не мелкое и быстрое, а глубокое, отрывистое, словно набирая во все лёгкие, прежде чем кончится драгоценный воздух.  
Джим повёл рукой – аугментация держала крепко.  
– Дэвид!  
Человек задыхается рядом, держится за остатки воздуха, за них борется – в кошмаре.  
И вцепился так, что немеют пальцы и вздуваются вены на пережатом запястье.  
Миллер схватил Шарифа за горло, сжал.  
Захлебнувшись не во сне – наяву – Шариф беззвучно рванулся, отпустил, пришёл в себя. Глаза были шалые, чёрные, безумные. Руки вскинулись – к горлу Миллера, рефлексом: ты меня, я – тебя.  
Джим отклонился, отбился, расслабил хватку.  
Дэвид дышал как рыба, брошенная с лески на лёд, – задыхаясь, плохо ещё осознавая, что проснулся.  
Сел – уперевшись лбом в колени, привычно сводя себя в замок. 

– Тебе снится Панхея, – Миллер произнёс, не спрашивая.  
Шариф молчал, успокаивая дыхание.  
– Я, конечно, вью с тобой гнездо, как идиот, но то, что тебе снится, это ненормально, Дэйв.  
– А то что? – тихо обронил Шариф.  
Миллер промолчал. Весьма красноречиво.

Белые против чёрных.  
Пат. 

Огонёк с серной головки спички – у Миллера не водилось зажигалок.  
– Когда вода начала прибывать… это не то, что хочется вспоминать, Джим.  
– Хорошо. – Затяжка, первая после многих лет брака. – Как ты выбрался оттуда?  
– Разве этого нет в досье?  
– М?  
– Ты знаешь, что я курил, но не знаешь, что выбрался на батискафе? Не смеши меня, директор.  
– Понимаешь, – мягко произнёс Джим. – Я от тебя хочу услышать.  
– Интриги, истерики, признания? – усмехнулся Шариф. Уже не упирался в колени – но сидел спиной, напряжённый, взвинченный, неспокойный.  
– У тебя очень плохо с эмоциями, – спокойно ответил Миллер. – Ты заперт всё там же, где мысленно и остался. Я и без мозгоправа скажу, что у тебя ПТСР, и ты ни с кем о нём не говорил и ситуацию не прорабатывал.  
– Спасибо за экскурс, дорогой.  
– Ты любишь факты. Я тебе говорю их. Ты мне руку ломаешь раз в два свидания – или на каждом.  
– Я не хочу этого, – тихо сказал Шариф. – Ты правда мне дорог, больше, чем для потрахушек. Хотя раньше думал иначе.  
Джим едва не приложил ладонь к лицу; признание «я люблю тебя» в исполнении Шарифа звучало крайне неромантично.  
Но очень искренне и честно. После тех месяцев, сколько над ним бился Джим.

Белые уступают, чёрные ставят шах.

Шариф сдавил ладони в замке – намертво.  
– Батискаф был в той комнате, где мы укрылись. – И Миллер не увидел его усмешку, почувствовал, как собственную. – Я везунчик.  
Ночь смотрела в окна слепым чернильным пятном – ни одного огонька за пределом, ни одной живой бессонной души в новом мире, где чистые против аугов и вовсю механический апартеид.  
– Когда вода… когда начало топить, она прибывала очень быстро. Ты знаешь, что гипотермия наступает в воде Арктики очень быстро: пониженная сопротивляемость холоду, сильная дрожь, вялость движений и мышления. Это даже не двадцать минут. Даже не…  
Шариф замолчал, раскачиваясь, обнимая колени. Очень мало места на постели, сжавшись, съёжившись, словно чтобы уместиться в воображаемый батискаф, где колени к подбородку и нет лишнего пространства для кого-то ещё.

– Нас было шестеро в той комнате, – обронил глухо. – Три девушки, двое мужчин… и я.  
Миллер пожалел, что начал давить и спрашивать. Экстремальная ситуация, борьба за жизнь, запертые в замкнутом пространстве люди – обезумевшие, утратившие от страха и инстинкта выживания разум, крысы.  
Он бил, он убивал. Это было его боевой задачей.  
Для человека же, с этим не сталкивавшегося воочию, могло быть… чреватым.  
Джима сам помнил, как его тошнило от первого убитого. Рвало так, что забился бы любой унитаз. Это была нормальная, человеческая реакция, когда ещё не подозреваешь о том, что изменился, что это просто – нажать курок, поймав в прицел.  
Когда наступает определённая профдеформация.  
Ты выполняешь приказы.  
Ты делишь мир на чёрных и белых и превращаешь каждое такое действие в шахматы.  
Выбить и встать на чужую клетку.  
Снести – и поставить шах и мат.  
Вернуться домой – и сказать Нилу: «Операция прошла хорошо, я не хочу говорить об этом».  
Схоронить в себе.  
Вариться.  
Или оставить вовне.

– Вы боролись? – спросил негромко, коснувшись спины ладонью. Шариф не отреагировал.  
– Нет, – ответил после долгого молчания. – Батискаф был на самом верху, мы не знали, в рабочем ли он состоянии. До этого выдрали из него радиостанцию, я собрал… на коленке… получилось передать сигнал о бедствии. Правда, только в пределах Панхеи.  
Повёл плечами – но не отстранился и руку не сбросил.  
– Нас так и нашёл Дженсен.  
– И что дальше?  
Шариф затих, невидяще рассматривая темноту перед собой.  
Комнату, казалось, заполняла ледяная вода.  
– Когда началось… затопление… мы слышали взрывы, наверное, реакторы. Хью… Они были рядом с центром управления…  
Никакого «я», никакого признания о личных переживаниях, полное отстранение.  
– Мы пытались подсадить друг друга к батискафу, но у него заклинило вход. Там кабина… в общем, он был нерабочим, висел просто так, наверное, на ремонт.  
Шариф сделал движение – словно порываясь сбежать: пить воду, молчать в темноте, на первом этаже. Миллер сжал загривок, властно и жёстко.  
Сигарета осыпалась пеплом возле самого фильтра.  
– Что потом?  
Шариф вдохнул – судорожно, хрипло, снова не хватало воздуха. Закашлялся.  
– Очень быстро… всё было. Сработал аварийный режим, но океан… ему было похуй. Мы пытались его открыть.  
– Ты их утопил?  
– Нет, – с удивлением ответил Шариф. – Мы были в одной ситуации.

Миллеру вдруг стало самому дышать легче. Он боялся – хоть и был готов – услышать признание. 

– Они… Ты не представляешь, как быстро всё отказывает в этой воде. Ты тонешь, ты… сначала так больно, а потом так тепло и всё похрен…  
Шариф снова закашлялся – словно вода топила лёгкие.  
– Да что ж такое!.. В общем... нас осталось двое, а потом…  
Он опять замолчал, уткнувшись в колени.

 

***

Вода прибывала быстро.  
И те, кто были рядом, умирали так же.  
Слабели руки, разжимались пальцы, отчаянные крики переходили в блаженные улыбки и неведомое Дэвиду спокойствие.  
Отпускали – и тонули, уходя ко дну.  
Его самого била дрожь, но он упрямо работал ногами и руками, и пытался вклиниться в грёбаный батискаф.  
Потом ему стало тепло – и Дэвид испугался этого больше, чем холода.  
Стекло не поддавалось – рассчитанное на тысячу атмосфер, – дверца тоже, заело намертво.  
Намертво.  
В итоге он остался один – ловя воздух под потолком, почти касаясь губами извести, и ныряя вниз, к батискафу.  
Дёргал и дёргал, оцепенев, забыв о взрывах за стеной и сколько ему осталось. Выныривал – глотнуть воздуха – уже даже голова не помещалась под потолком, только губы, ниже которых плескалась вода, – и снова уходил вниз, набрав полные лёгкие. И не зная, случится ли следующий раз.  
Его спас протез – когда окоченело всё остальное тело, не поддаваясь ни приказам, ни командам, ни бешеной попытке двинуть мышцами.  
Имплант работал безупречно – подчиняясь не холоду, а мыслям.  
Вокруг плавали мёртвые тела – три и два, кроме него, он последний.  
Потом пошли ещё взрывы – реакторы Панхеи.  
И дикий вой тех, кто ещё выжил под безумием или вне его.  
«Адам», – мелькнула мысль.  
Дэвид вынырнул, практически поцеловав потолок – и ушёл под воду, не сдаваясь.  
Рванул – сработала пневматика – открылось, ввалился вместе с водой, ударил по рычагу, закрывая.  
Загорелся пульт – давление, атмосферы, готовность к погружению или всплытию – всё в красном аварийном секторе.  
Дэвид судорожно кашлял, согнувшись – одноместный батискаф, колени к подбородку, очень мало места, руки не раскинуть, лучше к затылку, согнувшись в три погибели. Здесь были кислородные баллоны.  
Он пытался – и не мог отдышаться.  
Он хотел потянуться к пульту – замёрзшая, потерявшая чувствительность рука, как и тело, не слушалась.  
Помогал имплант, спасала аугментация – благодаря ей и ткнул в кнопку «наверх».  
Пришёл в сознание от настойчивого оповещения: мы на поверхности.  
Попытался шевельнуться – и понял, что не может, тело превратилось в кусок льда. Словно осталось на Панхее, под её сводами, в её ловушке.  
Он ткнул наугад – открыть купол. Выдохнул, еле живой, включил первым делом аварийный датчик «SOS», – и увидел, как на него падает башня Хью Дэрроу, в которой начался сигнал.  
Панхея уничтожала себя – и тех, кто в ней и рядом.  
Панхея вспухала взрывами – и оседала обломками.  
Панхея – стала кошмаром, никогда не произнесённым.

Он похоронил на её кладбище всех – включая самого себя.  
Не рассказывал никому – ни в больнице, ни отходя от наркоза, ни после.  
Остался там, был там – под водой, задыхаясь и вцепившись намертво в ручку кабины батискафа, борясь и выдирая свою жизнь.

Вокруг, как конфетти, опускались тела – тех, кто замёрз, кто пал на поле боя.  
Мёртвые пальцы задевали лицо – и он отпихивал тяжёлые, закостеневшие от мороза трупы. Понимая, что сейчас их пять – он станет шестым.  
Он боролся, он не сдавался, сводимый судорогой и отчаянием.

И некому было рассказать об этом после. Когда снилось, когда лез на стены от муки, когда выл в подушку, проснувшись.  
Его предал лучший друг:  
«С улыбкой. Всегда с улыбкой».  
Погиб его мальчик:  
«Не обвиняй весь мир». – «Постараюсь».  
Он потерял дело все жизни:  
«Мы выкупим «Шариф Индастриз», его патенты на импланты и заводы». – «Как пожелаете». – «Мадам Чжао была бы довольна». – «И те, кто за ней». – «Простите, не понял?» – «Конечно, безусловно».  
Он потерял мечту. Остался запертым в ловушке с прибывающей водой.

«У него должен был сработать имплант «Сирена». Он утонул. Что случилось, что произошло в командном центре сигнала?  
Он утонул – я остался.  
Зачем?»

Хоронил погибших во время нападения на «Шариф Индастриз» – оказался почти мёртвым после Панхеи.  
Хотя, возможно, это его и спасло – вернись, как ни в чём не бывало, в Детройт – четвертовали бы. Без суда и следствия, на волне паники и истерии, как сожгли перед этим башню.  
А так – в коме, ответов не даст, спрашивать не с кого.  
Несколько месяцев на больничной койке – о нём забыли. Приняли акт Таггарта, начали травлю на всех аугов под эгидой закона.  
Хмурые деловитые люди в палате: мистер Шариф, подпишите бумаги об отказе от «Шариф Индастриз».  
Он и подписал – понимая, если взбрыкнёт, то больше не проснётся.  
Плата за жизнь – молчание.  
Не знаю, не помню, потерял сознание, ничего не видел, не слышал, очнулся, когда спасатели…  
Это их устраивало.  
Это его – выжгло. 

Потом пришёл Джим – случайно, расскажите мне о Дженсене, будущем моём агенте.  
– Хорошо.

Потом – свидания, совместный сон и секс.  
Ничего близкого, ничего рядом, быть живым слишком опасно и больно, Джим.  
Не привязываться.  
Не привыкать.  
Не строить заново – словно всё будет хорошо и никто не погибнет, не исчезнет, не станет очередным именем в списке кладбища. 

И вроде бы весело, задорно, но с каждой встречей – становится больнее и уязвимее. Словно ты жив, а не остался на Панхее. Не вымерз, не выжег все эмоции, не стал мёртвым.  
Жив.

И когда в полумраке, у дверей, заграбастать за воротник, притягивая к себе, целуясь в темноте, улыбаясь друг другу в губы. И у Джима в одной руке бутылка, в другой ключ к замку, – и гладить, пользуясь его беспомощностью, под пальто и рубашкой, забираясь под брюки и вызывая стояк.  
И когда ощущения – как свободное падение. И он доверяет человеку, как наркотику, сумасшедшее состояние просто.  
И очень ждёт звонка «я свободен, есть пара дней», – чтобы сорваться и быть вместе, вдыхая его запах, целуя в шею и опрокинув над бильярдным столом как проигравшего.  
И Джим только упирается крепче руками в бортик и расставляет ноги шире. И хочется кусать его, дразнить – и чтобы ни о чём не пожалел.  
Ласкать внутреннюю сторону бёдер, целовать в поясницу, а потом заставить рычать и прогибаться от кайфа, и самому ловить кайф.  
А потом рассматривать и касаться пальцами снайперской винтовки в схроне, отмечая и её глушитель, и боеготовность – и понимая, насколько Джим открыт.  
И видеть его взгляд – и отводить свой, превращая всё в шутку.

Не привыкай,  
не отвечай,  
не то время, чтобы привязываться,  
такого и не было никогда,  
ты уже ошибся,  
и даже не с Адамом.

 

***

От такого отношения Джиму сводило сердце, зубы и низ живота.  
Зачем педаль тормоза – жизнь слишком коротка. То, что было дорого – развалилось, то же, что казалось на раз-два, стало важным.  
Миллер сел рядом, рассматривая острый горбатый профиль:  
В таких случаях говорят: «Мне жаль». Или – «Я очень тебе сочувствую».  
– Ты ауг, – сказал Миллер.  
Шариф так и сидел, сгорбившись. Человек, который пережил не Инцидент – Панхею.  
Что-то подобное проскальзывало и в его агенте – Дженсене. Неуловимо, тенью по лицу, тем самым бункером за усмешкой и иронией. И нежеланием что-либо пояснять.  
Возможно, между этими двумя было гораздо больше общего, чем они хотели признавать. Панхея, аугментации, несогласие на новые импланты, – Миллер знал, что Шарифу руку ампутировали, пока тот находился в коме, иначе бы не выжил, слишком рьяно пошло обморожение, – и крушение существующего мира в мир новый.  
Возможно, зная одного ауга, – он мог понять и ауга другого. Акт Таггарта до Панхеи – «пакт о человечности» и травля – после Инцидента.  
Возможно, брал на себя Джим слишком многое – Шариф был прав, после такой нервотрёпки и раздрая в семейных отношениях, не стоило наступать на те же грабли.  
Снайпер – когда бьёт по цели, всегда бьёт и по самому себе.  
Тонкие красные ниточки – после нажатого курка.  
Или остаёшься человеком – или перестаёшь навсегда. Или держишься – или превращаешься в машину для проворачивания фарша. 

Человека по имени Майкл Желязны он не допрашивал – но потом, став директором ОГ29, слушал его допросы. И понимал – выбрал бы то же.  
И удивлялся – даже там засветился Адам Дженсен.  
И понимал – почему тот его отпустил.  
Сам бы поступил так же.  
Кровь за кровь, за око око, зуб за зуб.  
За себя, за свою жизнь. За то, что держишься, что делает живым.  
Хотя такое директору и не следовало чувствовать.  
Как и встречаться с аугом – слишком лично, слишком лично, слишко…

Компромат в кейсе, разговор на самом верху, ниточки кукловодов.  
Шариф это и показывал – все своим поведением: не начинай, не привязывайся.  
Шариф сидел в его постели – и его трясло, как мальчика после страшного сна.  
Рассказывал – как есть, делился без обиняков, без вечной усмешки и иронии «Джим, отъебись».

И Джим не знал – принял бы, если бы услышал иное: как Дэвид всех утопил в борьбе насмерть, когда вода под потолок и только одноместный батискаф.  
И не думал – стал ли хуже, поделившись своей темнотой, рассказом, и как трясло его, несмотря на тепло и одеяло. 

И понимал – уйдёт. Выскажется и уйдёт. Не простив – себя, свою слабость. 

И его жажда секса – это даже больше, чем потребность тела. Это привязанность, это желание получить насыщение эмоциями, недостающее тепло через физику, постель. Без личного, близкого. Стремление быть рядом – и оставаться в бункере.  
И для Джима его вкус кожи, вкус губ, спермы, линия подбородка, гладкая кожа плеч до начала аугментов, чувствовать дрожь и горячее дыхание на своей шее, зажимать податливый рот своей ладонью – по ощущениям кайф. До мурашек. До желания раскладывать и трахать жёстко, без жалости – а потом нежить и обожать смуглое жаркое тело, слушать хриплый стон «Джим, как ты заебал сегодня…», и усмехаться самому себе, лаская и спину, и живот, и переплетаясь, засыпая, голенями. 

И хотеть большего – вопреки.  
И привыкнуть – к тому, что сжимает намертво, намертво.  
И так же намертво – не хочет рассказывать. 

Партия – шах и мат. Чёрных, белых?

– Может тебе кофе заварить, м? Будешь?  
– Да... можно.  
Он поднялся и пошёл на кухню.  
И пока ставил чашки и засыпал зёрна на дно кофемашины, Дэвид спустился по ступеням и подойдя к нему, поцеловал в щёку. Угловатый, жёсткий, благодарный.  
Сейчас скажет: «Просто мы какой-то период идём в ногу» и «Не принимай во внимание», или «Мы на одной ступени, не начинай большего, Джим, не надо».  
Шариф обнял за пояс, уткнувшись в шею. Стиснул так, что только чашку и поставить, – с невыносимой ревностью, силой, нежностью. Будь костяшки живыми – побелели бы от напряжения.  
Касание его небритого подбородка на шее – дикобразом. И волнует, и щекотно.

Джим устал завоёвывать доверие – но не уступал.  
Намертво, намертво.  
Ты не кто-то, ты мне дорог. Нужен, важен. Мать твою, как ты заебал, задница.  
Джим положил руку на запястья – чёрные, прохладные, строгие.  
Шариф дышал в шею.  
– Нет сил на чужую жалость. Я всегда всё переживал внутри себя и один.  
Джим наклонил шею – позвонки проступили под кожей. Ничего не ответил. Тихо шумела кофеварка, заваривая зёрна.  
– Я не думал, что с тобой стану рядом наконец-то дышать чуть ровнее. Не… не задыхаясь.  
Дэвид держал крепко – и осторожно, готовый отпустить в любой момент и отстраниться.  
«Я твой приходяще-уходящий, ничего больше».  
«Ничего такого, Джим, это шутка».  
«Тебе показалось, это я неудачно».  
Миллер не шевелился – ощущая напряжение: строгое, тяжёлое, и, наконец – открытое.

– Мне, наверное, надо быть спокойней. Мне кажется, я сбиваю тебя с толку.  
– Ты меня спрашивай, когда принимаешь решения, Дэйв.  
– Наверное, – лоб коснулся плеч. – Я привык сам командовать.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты проснулся.  
Шариф замер, аккуратно поглаживая живот.  
– Я стараюсь, – сказал честно. – Мне сложно.  
– Я заметил.  
– Но я хочу. – Добавил торопливо. – Джим. Ты мне важен. Очень. Я… я просто думаю… мне, наверное, кажется, что ты… мой батискаф.  
Миллер повернулся к нему профилем – и Дэвид невольно залюбовался этим хищным носом и жёстким взглядом:  
– Я не хочу рисковать нами обоими. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоит каждый раз тебе не уебать, Дэйв. Я реагирую как на нападение.  
Шариф положил подбородок на плечо:  
– Об этом я и не подозревал, – признался честно.  
– Ты попробуешь это проговорить с кем-нибудь? Кроме меня?  
– Ну ты подонок.  
– Это серьёзная проблема. У нас, в ОГ29…  
– Джим, бля. Ну… гм. Я постараюсь.  
Щёлкнула и налила кофе в обе чашки кофеварка. 

Не шах и мат.  
Чёрные и белые.  
Ничья.


End file.
